QUÉDATE A MI LADO
by Scarysuca
Summary: Sucesos inesperados que producen cambios en varios aspectos, si Orphen no actúa rápido, puede que pierda a su único y verdadero amor.
1. “La fuerza que te lleva a seguirlo”

QUÉDATE A MI LADO  
  
Capítulo 1: "La fuerza que te lleva a seguirlo"  
  
Orphen les contaba el misterio de las piedras rojas que se encontraban en el fondo de aquella orilla del mar. Eran milagrosas, cumplían el deseo que quisieras, pero lo malo es que era muy difícil de hallarlas. Los tres estaban sentados en la arena de la playa hablando de aquello. Cleo, que estaba muy atenta al relato de Orphen, se alegró al oír el poder que las piedras poseían y se metió al agua a buscar. Pero al final no encontró ninguna. Así que luego de q se secó y los tres se fueron a la casa de Stephanie. ¿En qué pensaba Cleo? ¿Qué deseo pediría si encontrara alguna de ellas? Bueno, sólo ella lo sabe. En el fondo de ella pensaba en Orphen, pues estaba muy preocupada por él, ya que lo único que quiere es encontrar a Azalea y ella lo ayudaría hasta que esto se cumpliese.  
  
-------------------------------------- --  
  
En la casa de la amiga de Orphen, Stephanie, Orphen estaba en el segundo piso, mirando por una ventana, muy pensativo y serio. Cleo entró a ese cuarto y trató de animarlo, pero para variar, éste le respondió mal. "Orphen, ¿quieres que te prepare un buen guisado para alistarnos a un partido de cartas?" "No gracias, prefiero ir a comer con un vagabundo, en vez de morir tan joven por envenenamiento." "Agh que agradable de tu parte, eres taaaan simpático ¬¬. solo intentaba subirte los ánimos" "¡Vete! Así lo conseguirás ¡!" En ese momento entró Magic... " Oh maestro, cruel eres. ¿Porqué la tratas siempre tan mal?" Pero Orphen no respondió y siguió mirando por la ventana. "¡Oh no. - dijo Magic- se me había olvidado picar las verduras antes de que llegue Stephanie... hasta luego maestro!" En eso Magic se fue, tenía que ayudar en la cena antes de ir a ver las ruinas junto con todos los demás. Fue así como Cleo y Orphen se quedaron solos. Cleo dijo con un tono algo nervioso y entrecortado: "Yo... yo, ya sé lo que te pasa... es... es por Azalea ¿verdad? ....¿tu... la... amas cierto?" Pero Orphen seguía callado sin voltear a responder. "Orphen yo... yo. yo yo..te... " " Es lo que más amo en el mundo, más que a mi vida."interrumpió Orphen derrepente. Cleo se entristeció profundamente tratando de no aparentar sus verdaderos sentimientos. "Ah y ¿qué era lo que me querías decir? "Dijo Orphen. " A.. no nn..nada, sólo que... " " Qué ¡ qué cosa!" " ¡Ya vuelvo!" Orphen ni siquiera la miró al hablar, pero si pudo ver cómo sus suaves cabellos dorados jugaban en el aire en el momento en el que salía del cuarto, miró su figura hasta que salió... muy fijamente.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.............ñ_ñ 


	2. Todo por una piedra roja

Capítulo 2: Todo por una piedra roja  
  
Cleo no se apareció a la hora de la cena pero no hubo mucha preocupación por ello, aunque cuando estaban en las ruinas les preocupó a todos, sobretodo a Orphen, parecía también muy enojado, mas bien... furioso, pero en el fondo estaba muy preocupado por ella y mucho a pesar de que no lo comprendía del todo. No era como su compañera Cleo, quien se demoró menos en comprender sus verdaderos sentimientos al joven. Cleo primero fue a meditar un rato recostada en un pastizal y más tarde fue a la playa en busca de la piedra milagrosa y asó poder entregárselas a Orphen si es que encontraba alguna... Se hizo de noche y comenzó a llover. Los demás estaban ya muy preocupados y Orphen decidió partir en su búsqueda, pero afortunadamente Cleo ya venía de vuelta y ya casi llegaba a las ruinas, en donde se encontraban los demás. Fue así como entonces Cleo y Orphen se encontraron. Orphen; echo una furia. Cleo: "Orphen que bueno que te veo, mira traigo algo para ti... Abre mi mano" Orphen:"¡Es que acaso no te das cuenta cuan peligroso es estar en las afueras a estas horas de la noche!" Cleo:"Orphen yo..." Orphen:"¡No estoy para juegos niña! ¡Además estás empapada, en dónde te habías metido niña estúpida!!!!! ¿¡No ves que tenemos que salvar a Azalea?! Está sufriendo mucho y necesita nuestra ayuda y tu... tú... ¡tú eres tan solo un estorbo y tampoco se porqué me acompañas, eres una inútil niña fastidiosa que ni siquiera sabe cocinar bien! (es más fuerte de lo normal pero es para hacerlo más traumático) Cleo irguió su cabeza y adquirió un rostro sombrío y enojado. "Si... ya lo sé!, Pero eres demasiado injusto al juzgarme de esa manera. Yo sé que Azalea está mal y en peligro, pero yo no tengo la culpa ni tú ni ninguno de nosotros!¡¡¡Sólo ella es la estúpida que tiene la culpa de su mal y el de todos!!!!¡Abre los ojos orphen!¡¡Ella ha sido la única que trajo la desgracia a los pueblos!!" Orphen. , rojo de furia, preparó su mano en el aire dispuesto a golpearla, y en ese entonces llegó Magic y quedó pasmado y detuvo a su maestro agarrándole el brazo, impresionado."No te atreverías cierto?" dijo Magic Orphen seguía mirando a Cleo con furia y ella con la cabeza gacha, no podía creer lo que Orphen pretendía hacerle. Levantó la vista hacia Orphen asombrada y le dijo": Si te atreves, hazlo, a ver si eres tan hombre, porque es que no es eso lo que has querido siempre? ¡Vamos Orphen, ¡hazlo! Acaba conmigo!!" Al decir esto sus ojos azules se empaparon y llenaron de lágrimas y algunas cayeron recorriendo su rostro. Luego no pudiendo aguantar más esta escena se fue corriendo y entró al lugar en donde se encontraba Steph. Al ir corriendo atravesó un espectro de luz blanca, en el cual desapareció, y Orphen que se quedó inmóvil por un momento partió tras ella y al atravesar el espectro desapareció al igual que Cleo. "Maestro espera... noo..." dijo Magyc "Cleo, Orphen, oh no..." dijo Steph.  
  
------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Cleo había llegado a otro mundo. Al principio se encontraba desmayada, el agua la arrastró hacia la orilla de la playa en tal estado de inconsciencia quedando tendida en la arena. Orphen llegó después y al igual que Cleo, en el agua a excepción de que este no estaba desmayado. Cuando Cleo seguía tendida en la arena, un hombre la recogió, era el maestro de Orphen, pero ella no lo sabía. Éste, cuando la chica despertó, le ofreció una toalla para que se pudiera secar bien junto a la pequeña fogata. Cleo le contó lo que le había ocurrido.  
  
"¿Es tu novio?" preguntó con cierta naturalidad aquél hombre "Agh! Por favor. ! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir esas tonterías? nosotros nunca seríamos eso" Es que siempre ocurre que los que se atraen y tienen mucho cariño son así de orgullosos y siempre se están peleando! Cleo se ruborizó ¿ novios? Pero... "No deberías sorprenderte tanto, porque además eres muy bonita". En ese instante llegó Orphen. Cleo se volteó y lo miró. "¿Qué haces tu aquí?" Orphen:"Te estaba buscando" Cleo:" Pues déjame en paz porque aquí estoy muy bien." Orphen vio al hombre y se dio cuenta de quien era."hey tú Childman, que haces aquí" le dijo Orphen. Childman:" Yo solo vine a meditar un rato, cuando derrepente encontré a esta linda señorita tendida en la orilla de esta playa y.."Orphen le interrumpió diciéndole a Cleo "Oye Cleo es mejor que nos vayamos." Childman: " Creo que yo también me iré así que si quieren pueden quedarse, no se preocupen por mí." Cleo:" Muchas gracias por todo señor." Childman:" de nada y buena suerte" Childman se fue... Cleo y Orphen decidieron irse sin hablar ni decir nada por el camino hasta llegar a un no tan extraño templo. Orphen interrumpió el silencio..."Me parece conocido este lugar" Cleo seguí callada. Se sentaron a descansar en unas escaleras a la entrada del templo. Orphen: "lo siento-dijo en tono arrepentido- yo... yo no quise reaccionar así, me preocupé porque no llegabas... y.. bueno, yo... te quería pedir disculpas por todas las barbaridades que te dije" Cleo lo hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en sus labios."cálla Orphen... toma esto-y le entregó la piedra roja a Orphen- yo también me siento muy mal por haber hablado tan mal de Azalea" "¡¡Cleo! - dijo Orphen sorprendido- tú... tú, tú. ¿Es por eso que no regresabas?" Cleo:" si... la busqué toda la tarde, hasta que finalmente la encontré, fue difícil pero lo logré." Orphen: " Cleo, lo siento, ahora si que me siento culpable por haberte tratado mal, por favor Cleo discúlpame." Cleo: "Por favor Orphen! Ya no te preocupes, olvídalo, todo pasó y estás perdonado. Mejor sería que regresemos con los demás, a lomejor esa piedra tubo que ver en cómo llegamos a este lugar." Orphen: " Tienes razón, eso quiere decir que puede que sea uno de los elementos que faltaban, ¡buen trabajo Cleo!" Cleo: "Gracias" De pronto apareció un espectro luminoso igual por el que habían pasado anteriormente. Entonces los dos juntos lo atravesaron y desaparecieron.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...... ñ_ñ 


	3. El primer síntoma

Capítulo 3: El primer síntoma...  
  
Después de atravesar aquél espectro, Orphen y Cleo llegaron nuevamente a la realidad " maestro!! Cleo!!" gritaba magyc corriendo hacia Orphen Orphen: " ya Magyc , estoy bien deja de gritar!" Cleo: " ¡Leky! Hola bebé ¿me extrañaste?" Magyc: Oye maestro ¿es que acaso ya se reconcilió con Cleo? Orphen: " Magyc, ¿porqué no te dejas de hacer preguntas y vamos a cenarnos algo a alguna parte?, me muerro de hambre" Magyc: " Pero si ya lo hicimos maestro" Orphen: " No importa, tengo hambre así que comamos algo " miró a Magyc con cara desafiante Stephanie: "si, pero te toca pagar a ti" Orphen: "ehm...está bien yo invito." En ese momento, Leky que estaba en los brazos de Cleo saltó al suelo y Cleo que en esos instantes reía, llevó sus manos a su rostro cubriéndoselo como si algo extraño le estuviera pasando. Magyc: " oye Cleo apresúrate que me muero de hambre" le gritó Orphen: " Vamos Cleo apresúrate , ¿quieres?" Steph: " Te ocurre algo malo?" Orphen: " ¡Cleo! Cleo!! Que te ocurre!? ¡¿Cleo!!" gritó sorprendido Cleo en ese instante se desplomaba en el suelo, mientras los demás al verla corrieron en su ayuda Orphen la tomó en sus brazos e intentaba despertarla "Cleo, despierta por favor, contesta....q ..q te ocurrió?" Magyc: " Puede ser que esté fatigada maestro" Steph: " Pues esperemos que no sea otra cosa " Orphen: " Es muy extraño, nunca le había pasado algo así, deberíasmos llevarla a casa de Steph para que repose" Steph: " Si, encárguense ustedes de eso, yo iré a comprar algo para comer " Magyc: " Yo te acompaño Stehanie" Steph: " Entonces tú Orphen te la llevarás a casa" Orphen : " Sí , está bien , Leky sígueme."  
  
-------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Es que acaso de verdad le dio fatiga.... mmm bueno eso aún no se sabe. Orphen estaba muy preocupado por ella aunque muchas veces no quería reconocerlo. Llevaba a Cleo cargándola en sus brazos. Derrepente apareció Arthia, había estado siguiendo a Orphen desde hacía rato. Orphen: " Hey, tú...¿Arthia eres tu cierto? Por mientras Arthia se escondía en un muro. Orphen: " Vamos habla, ¿qué haces aquí?" Arthia: Hola thrilancelot - dijo apareciendo frente a su amigo- como has estado o..oye pero si es... hey que le hiciste Orphen" ¬¬ Orphen: "Espera un momento, en que estás pensando Arthia ¬¬u ¿! Yo no le hice nada sólo se desmayó así derrepente!" Arthia: " Estás seguro?" Orphen: "a que te refieres " Arthia: "em..a que si no fuiste tú " -dijo nervioso Orphen:" ¡¡¡¡Oye quien crees que soy, tu me conoces bien yo no haría nada malo ¡!!grrr!!!" Arthia: " jeje no te enojes Orphen sólo bromeaba, pero entonces ¿que fue lo que le pasó?" Orphen: " No sé creo q tenía fatiga" Arthia: " Ehm...¿estás seguro?" Orphen: " Mmm...no, pero es lo más probable , despreocúpate Arthia...¡oye y tu porqué estás aquí si si puede saber?" Arthia: " Sólo quería venir a verte, pero ahora se me hizo tarde así que debo irme a la torre de los colmillos" Orphen: " Entonces nos mevos luego" Arthia: " Sí Thrilancelot tenemos que conversar muchas cosas." Orphen: " je está bien .." Arthia: " Cuida mucho a Cleo y no le hagas nada a la pobre " Orphen: " ¬¬ si claro" (como si fuera un violador o algo por el estilo) Arthia: "Adiós Orphen." Orphen: " Adiós." A pesar de que Arthia dijo que se iba él permanecería allí, tenía un mal presentimiento de algo que no tenía claro.  
  
------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Durante el trayecto a la casa, Orphen tenía pensamientos que pasaban fugaces por su mente. - vaya...no se porqué me porté tan mal con ella , no se siquiera si pensé lo que le dije... y todo por mi fuerte temperamento... soy un estúpido, me da pena verla en este estado, siempre le digo cosas molestas, pero es que me encanta hacerlo...no sé porqué...y no sé si dejaré de hacerlo. Espero que despierte luego, aunque se ve tan bonita dormida... ¿¡en que diablos estoy pensando!! Bueno sólo espero que no sea nada grave y se recupere luego... Orphen: " Ahh... (un suspiro) Azalea...tengo que salvarte ya tengo los tres elementos y muy pronto podré estar a tu lado...sólo tengo que esperar 1 mes y medio para que los elementos reposen...como ancío verte...Oh por fin llegamos." Orphen entró a la casa, al cuarto de Cleo y la recostó sobre su cama y la cubrió con una manta. Luego Orphen se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Cleo, esperando a Steph y Magic que no tardarían en llegar. Miró a Cleo y ésta ni se movía , aún seguía desmayada. Orphen se paró y fue a la cocina a buscarle algo para cuando despertara. En los mementos de ausencia, en el cuarto... Cleo acababa de recuperar la conciencia y no podía entender porqué ella estaba allí. "Rayos! Qué estaré haciendo aquí?-dijo acercándose a la ventana. -Y de día??, deben de ser como las cinco de la tarde ¬¬" Salió de la habitación y Lecky la siguió, cuando justo en ese momento Orphen se dirigía con unos alimentos para Cleo. Cleo: "Ahhaaa, que flojera, porqué me sentiré tan débil, y ¡¡porq me dejan sola!! No veo a nadie..." Orphen se encontró con Cleo.."¡Cleo despertaste!-dijo sorprendido ("cuanto me alegro que sea así")- Oye pe... pero porqué estás aquí parada, no seas inconsciente, vete a recostar, aún estás débil, se te nota en la cara, eres el fantasma más feo que he visto."("oh no, sus ojos no parecen ser los mismos que antes, es extraño...") "Aver...a ver... espera un momento. No entiendo NADA, ¡¿porqué estaba durmiendo en la cama a estas horas, ah¡? ¿qué me ocurrió? ¿y porqué esa preocupación tan repentina de parte tuya? ("ay estoy confundida, me duele la cabeza y no recuerdo porqué estoy aquí") "Aghh, Lo que pasó fue que cuando estábamos en las ruinas, justo antes de venirnos se te ocurrió desmayarte ¿Ahora entiendes?, así que mejor véte a recostar..." Cleo bostezando..."Si, tienes razón...me está dando mucho sueño y me duele un poco la cabeza y...." Le subió la temperatura y comenzó a decir cosas extrañas "Oh no....maldición...mi mamá no me quiere ver....Orphen....¡¡no me dejes!!...." y al decir esto se aferró a Orphen con mucha fuerza, rogándole que no la abandonara. Justo en esos instantes llegaron Magic y Steph y quedaron inmóviles al verlos. Orphen enrojeció como tomate al imaginarse, por sus caras lo que ellos pensaban al verlos abrazados "Eh ,,,,oigan...esperen no piensen que..." "No me dejes Orphen te necesito..." en ese momento cayó al suelo y Orphen la volvió a dejar en su cama. "Son convulsiones, tiene temperatura" "Si pobresilla y todo por ti..." dijo Steph "Por mí?" "Sí Orphen por ti, se resfrió y ahora está con fiebre ya que permaneció en el agua mucho tiempo buscando la famosa piedra y...no se secó." "Steph tiene razón" " Si ya se que todo es mi culpa nunca debí contarle lo de esas piedras mágicas.... es una tonta, cómo se le ocurre , y ni si quiera sé porqué lo hizo!" "Tan claro como el agua pero tu todavía tienes tierra en los ojos Orphen" dijo Stpeh y se fue del lugar "Maestro yo creo que lo hizo para que te sintieras mejor, o para subirte el ánimo." Orphen no lo podía comprender, observó a Cleo por un tiempo y luego, al ver que dormía tranquila, se fue y salió de la habitación. ("Caracoles, porqué me estaré preocupando tanto por ella, nunca había sido tan...tan atento con ella, creo que me estoy volviendo loco o algo por el estilo.  
  
------------------------------------- ----------  
  
A la mañana siguiente se escuchó un grito.... "¡¡Buenos días a tooodooos!!" dijo Cleo vestida y lista como para ir a algún lado Magic: "Oye Cleo que te pasa, eh? Es que acaso no ves que nosotros también queremos descansar?" Cleo : "Pero .....no han descansado bastante?" Orphen: " Argh! Déjanos en paz, tú eres la única que ha podido dormir tranquila y sin interrupciones" Steph: " Hola Cleo, te sientes mejor?" Steph ya se había levantado. Cleo: " Sí, gracias Stephanie, me siento de maravilla" Steph: " Me alegro mucho" Cleo: " Por mientras que ustedes están aquí, yo saldré a dar un paseo ok?" Orphen: Si, si como sea, vete ya.." Magic: "Ten cuidado Cleo" Steph: "Adiós Cleo" Cleo: "sí gracias, nos vemos" Esa mañana Cleo se veía radiante y con mucha energía......  
  
CONTINUARÁ....ñ_ñ 


	4. El plan

Capítulo 4: "El plan..."  
  
En otro lugar..... Un hombre sentado sobre algo... sólo su sombra era visible... "Kito" "¿Sí señorrr?" "Llama a Ryo....por favor" "Si señor Hiko" En eso se veía a un hombre esvelto, con alas y estaba sentado en una roca, parecía estar meditando, de piernas cruzadas y mirando a un punto fijo...Tenía el pelo azul y algo desordenado que le llegaba mas o menos hasta los hombros, usaba unos largos aretes de plumas plateadas, sus ojos pardos ....fríos, llevaba puesto un traje plateado; extraño, sobre este una capa azul, que iba amarrada a su cuello con una cadena oscura que se confundía con todo el conjunto de cadenas y amuletos que llevaba puestos. Escondía sus pies descalzos bajo su largo traje. No se movía de su puesto, con sus alas blancas esplendorosas totalmente abiertas, hasta que unas pisadas lo interrumpieron y su aspecto cambió en tan solo unos instante, sus ropas ya no eran de color plateado, sino que negras en su totalidad, su pelo permaneció igual y sus alas desaparecieron en un santiamén...todo lo demás seguía igual. En eso llegó Kito, el ayudante del señor Hiko, éste es un personaje muy peculiar y nadie, ni siquiera el señor HiKo sabe mucho sobre él, pero confía plenamente, no tanto como en Ryo, pero siempre le ha mostrado una fidelidad absoluta al señor Hiko y nunca le dio razones para desconfiar de él... "Señorito Ryo, el maestro Hiko me ha mandado a llamarte, quiere hablar contigo." "Aha, entiendo, espero que sea por algo interesante." "em...pues el amo tenía una expresión extraña, así como si tramara algo...oh disculpe lo intrometido...le deseo buena suerte"- dijo nerviosamente el chico. "jiji Te lo agradezco " - ahora iré a ver que se le ofrece a mi honorable amo. "Ryo, ya estás aquí, me alegro" "Si maestro que se lo ofrece" "Escúchame Ryo, tú has sido mi más fiel y cercano seguidor, espero que lo sigas siendo hasta ser el sucesor de mi corona, es por eso que te encargo una misión" "Mande mi Rey" "Tú sabes tan bien como yo, quienes son los hombres alados, ya que ambos lo somos y todo nuestro pueblo que vive por desgracia en las tinieblas. Estamos aquí para buscar a la última mujer windyer que queda" "Si, si lo sé pero...no comprendo bien el porqué" "Esa mujer debe unirse en matrimonio con el rey de los seres celestiales, es decir conmigo!" "Ahhh, ya comprendo, perooo....quién es dicha mujer?" "ése es el punto...lo que ocurre es que esa mujer ya murió...y.." "no... no!! no puede ser...si es así...entonces nuestra raza...dejará de existir...Aleya...y las tinieblas vencerán!!!! Nooo!!!" "Cállate Ryo, déjame continuar que aún no he terminado..." "Pero es que señor...no se da cuenta?! Sin esa mujer estamos destinados a perecer!!!" "Cáaaaallaaaaate! Te dije que te calláras! Aún no he dicho eso! Y por supuesto que me di cuenta, pero estas muy equivocado! No quiero oir nunca más lo que acabas de decir...nuestra civilización nunca...¡NUNCA desaparecerá! " "pe pero...c cómo- dijo Ryo con lágrimas en los ojos- qué es lo que tiene planeado" "jejeje...no te imaginas....y...¡ahora no vuelvas a interrumpir!...por supuesto que hay esperanza...la escencia de la mujer que murió pasó a otra mujer, y ésta si que no va a morir porque se tiene que unir a mí para que la raza no se extinga" "no lo puedo creer...lo dice en serio?" "que crees tu" "wooooooooa!!! Que bueno que no sea así! Aleya revivirá!!!!...em si bueno ya entendí todo y ....ya sabe quien es?" "Pues....sí" "Quién sería?" "ésta..."- Hiko hizo aparecer una imagen... En una pantalla imaginaria apareció la imagen de una mujer muy joven, rubia, y ojos azules...detrás de ella aparecía un letrero con el nombre del lugar en el que se encontraba." "MMM...se ve muy joven señor..." "Si que lo es...y aún para mí, si es por eso que lo dices...pero de be ser SÓLO MÍA, estoy conforme con su apariencia y creo que me merece ...(" uy que vanidoso puede ser aveces..." pensaba Ryo") ... se ve que es muy bonita, ahora sólo añoro hacerla mi mujer, jejejeee" "Si, tiene toda la razón, es muuuy linda...pero que es lo que debo hacer?" "Tu misión será traérmela, pero primero debes hacerle saber lo de sus poderes que aún esconde y bueno...todo eso que ya te imaginas, pero intenta ser precavido y que se pueda tratar con el tiempo, pero que tampoco se demore tanto...sólo atráela hacia mí, tú verás como lo haces todo." "mmm ok...lo haré..." "A cambio de esto te daré lo que quieras" "mmm eso suena bien, bueno entonces intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible, todo sea por la lucha por la inmortalidad de nuestro pueblo." "Bien dicho , aunque en todo caso ya me he adelantado haciendo que sus síntomas del nacimiento de sus alas y que su cuerpo comience a evolucionar ...yo creo que ni siquiera lo sospecha." "ahá me quedó claro" "Empezarás desde este instante y puedo decirte además...que es indefensa hasta ahora, pero viaja con un hechicero muy poderoso, así que ten cuidado." "Si señor" "Eso sería todo" "Haré lo que pueda" "Puedes irte" "Si señor"...Ryo desapareció del lugar....  
  
Cleo paseaba felizmente por los alrededores del pueblo tarareando una canción... De pronto se escuchó un gran estrépito "Oyee, auch, eso dolió!! Oh, disculpe, no me di cuenta le ruego me perdone, señor." "No te preocupes, mejor dicúlpame tu, bella dama, yo fui el tonto que por una distracción..." Se quedó callado derrepente cuando dejó de sacudirse y la vio...Oh que linda es...en la imagen que me mostró Hiko no salía tan bella como realmente lo es... Cleo extrañada en la forma en que la miraba..."O-oye que te pasa...? te golpeaste muy fuerte?" "EEEH...EHH..AH?...NO NNO NADA, sólo recordé que algo se me olvidó en el museo" "Museo? Trabajas en un museo?" "Mmm, sí, pero aun así tengo que estudiar mucho." Cleo se fijó en los libros que el joven acarreaba. "AHH YA ENTIENDO, DEBE SER MUY INTERESANTEE!! " "Emmm, bueno si es muy interesante, tiene muchas antigûedades que guardan muchos secretos y misterios." "Ohh ya veo...me gustaría vsitarlo algún día... cómo te llamas?" preguntó Cleo mientras caminaban en la misma dirección "Me llamo Ryo y tu?" "Cleo" "Ajá...estaría muy bien...Cleo... que visitaras algún día el museo, la gente en estos tiempos está cada vez menos interesada....¿sabes en donde queda? "No" "Ah yo te digo con gusto, y ¿sabías que la entrada no es gratuita?" "Emm...no tenía idea...acabo de llegar....cuánto cuesta? "AAAaa, ya se mira no te preocupes por eso, yo te puedo invitar, ¿qué te parece,,,?, así serías mi invitada de honor." "¿Lo dices en serio?!!!! Guaaau!!! Oye...pero....no crees que es un poco rápido para eso, me acabas de conocer y...." "Ey no te sientas así, no tiene nada de malo, además que me caíste muy bien, me siento muy felíz que alguien se interese en ir, ya que en el pueblo la gente no parece frecuentarlo mucho." "Está bien, acepto!" "jejejeñ_ñ" y y tu hacia donde te dirijes?" "Emm bueno yo, solo paseaba, quería conocer el pueblo, y tu hacia donde vas con esos libros? "Bueno yo... me los llevo a mi casa, tengo que estudiar...........¿asi que estás de visita?" "Pues....digamios que sí lo estoy, vine con unos amigos que aún están en casa durmiendo." "A ya comprendo" "mm, y tu casa sigue por allá?" "Si" "Ah entonces te dejo porque tengo que ir a comprar" "MMM,pero...emmmm...oye....nos vemos después por lo del museo, si quieres nos juntamos mañana..." "Si mañana podría ser..." "Juntemos en la pacita que hay al frente de la catedral ¿está bien?" "Bieno , allí nos vemos entonces ...adióoos" "Si adiós"- que fácil fue...jajajaja creo que esto será más faciol de lo que pensaba, pero aún queda trabajo por hacer, espero que todo siga bien...no me la imaginaba tan bella ¡que figura dios mío! , que suerte tiene el señor Hiko , la va a tener para él solito, es una suerte que la última mujer que queda de nuestra raza sea tan...baa ¿¿¿qué estoy pensando!!! Estoy loco, mejor sigo con mi trabajo. Y allá partió con sus libros a su supuesta casa.  
  
Cleo llegó tal como salió a la casa de Steph Steph: "Cleo, ya llegaste, vén siéntate con nosotros, sírvete algo no se si desayunaste" Cleo:"No gracias Steph" Orphen: "Oye y... porqué tan feliz?" Cleo: "Ehh? Je , no por nada" Orphen: "sis si como no llegando a estas horas..." Cleo: "Por que? Acaso me tardé mucho?" Orphen: "¡Pues que crees?" Cleo:" Ooye que te pasa conmigo ee?" Orphen: "Agh! Porque no cuentas, vamos en que metiste la pata para que estés tan alegre." Cleo: "Eso no te importa" Orphen trataba de no darle importancia pero le costaba hacerlo" Orphen: "GRRR" Cleo: "Pero para qué te enojas Orphen, no deberías?!" Orphen: " Bueno, si quieres no cuentes nada, además tienes razón, no me interesa en lo absoluto." Cleo;" Está bien, contaré algo, me la pasé muy bien, conocí a un joven muy simpático- mirando cínicamente a Oprhen- y me invitó al museo." Orphen estaba que explotaba en curiosidad Steph: "MM ah si, el museo, que interesante, hace mucho tiempo que fui pero no se si lo conozca a él" Siguieron conversando y Orphen cambió su semblante y se fue a su cuarto muy pensativo, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, mas había el momento de salvar a Azalea...  
  
CONTINUARÁ Ñ_Ñ........... 


End file.
